


Do It

by amildgroove



Series: Welcome Back [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Androids, Blow Jobs, Closure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amildgroove/pseuds/amildgroove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the real Noodle is lost in Hell, 2D mourns in her absence and seeks closure from the closest substitute--Android Noodle. This is a One Shot response to a picture found on the Gorillaz website. Definitely check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So here it begins, my transition away from Fanfiction.net. I haven't had any work removed YET but I am not comfortable posting to a site that censors people who give ample warning to their content. So here we go!
> 
> This particular story was inspired by a picture of Android Noodle hooked up to an exorbitant amount of tubes and something rather obscure dripping from her mouth. If you google 'android noodle' it's the second image of her (most likely)...trust me, you'll know it when you see it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: For my (hopefully) future ao3 fans, I have been doing this for far longer than I care to admit and I have never, nor will ever, make a dime off this.

Far below the surface of the plastic prison they tenuously called an ‘Island’, in the depths of the ocean surrounded by the cold, comfortless black of the deep sea was a room fit for no man. The temperature was a constant 46 degrees Fahrenheit, miserable and unseemly on a place deemed a paradise. Kong Studios had seemed like a set for a horror film—a nightmare for those glimpsing at the outside and only fathoming what lie within. But Kong had been his home. He could deal with thieving demons breaking into his room and tormenting him or stealing his belongings, he could deal with the occasional in-house infestation of zombies—they were his favorite unsavory guests if he were honest—and he could deal with living in a cold, dark, dank, putrid smelling room. He was surrounded by concrete there. His own room was not what could kill him at Kong—and what seemingly could, he already knew how to deal with.  
No, 2D had issues living in a room with nothing but less than a foot of plastic separating him from a cold, watery death. There was no managing that kind of environment, all it took was for him to bump into a minor, structural weakness somewhere on his walls and he would drown in his own room. 2D hated this place. He would have been content—somewhat—on the surface, just like his supposed leader living up there like a king. But no, he was sequestered in the lowest part of the island. The icing on the cake?  
Murdoc had thought it absolutely hilarious to have a bloody whale trained to follow 2D. Without exploiting the singer’s fears, 2D would have left by whatever means possible. But no, no, now he had to deal with a bloody whale swimming around his bedroom, or wherever he happened to be.  
The rumble of said whale sashaying past his window like a welcomed friend made the singer shiver in his corner of the bed and his weeping intensify. The whale was just acknowledging that he knew the singer was not out and about in other parts of the island; that he had returned to his room.  
2D thought he might never leave his room again after…  
The singer bit his lip, the continuous flow of tears streaming down his cheeks dripping over the sides of his arms that were hugging his knees. I’m a monster. He was so disappointed in himself. He had settled. He had settled for less than perfect. The one person who could have made existence on this island tolerant was…gone. Lost in the bowels of Hell. So instead of being content with her memory, 2D had settled for the fake. He knew he should not have listened to Murdoc. That disgusting man had no morals, nothing was sacred with him, not even the memory of their beloved guitarist.  
The bassist had drunkenly insisted 2D spend time with the Android, talk with it, see for himself that it could be a sufficient replacement. He said it did a wonderful job as a replacement and was an improvement from its predecessor. 2D had been steadfast in his resistance at first, refusing to so much as notice the presence of the machine when he was around it—and avoiding such contact if possible.  
But as time went by and Murdoc’s willingness to continue searching for the real Noodle waned, 2D became…lonely. He missed her! She was his best friend, a child he had watched grow into a beautiful and talented young woman and he was so honored that he had been there by her side through it all. He wanted to see her again, touch her, kiss her maybe. Anything just to keep those memories alive and help him get through the day.  
So he visited the Android fake, hoping it would somehow be real, hoping it would be somewhat of a spiritual experience—talking to his best friend one last time and then moving on. Instead...he forever tainted any memory he ever had of Noodle.  
O.o Flashback o.O  
2D looked nervously around the interior of the lift—that God forsaken whale was circling the bloody island as he rose, keeping a constant vigil on him. The singer could not imagine how the hell Murdoc managed to train a whale not only to watch him, but to hear him and follow him wherever he went.  
It was bloody unnerving.  
2D exited the lift into the noisy Engine Room, glancing around queerly at the chaotic wreckage that was the central power source for their very living. It was frightening, to say the least, that at any moment everything could suddenly explode and they would sink to the bottom in a twisted heap of molten plastic. Very frightening. 2D tiptoed quietly behind the backside of the “engineer” whacking away at some unseen problem with a frying pan, making his way down the steps and stopping in front of the cupboard, tapping his fingers together nervously. Inside, the singer heard a cacophony of wet, squelching noises, like too many people sucking through straws from the same drink and vying for a taste. He recognized a track from their newest album playing softly, Rhinestone Eyes, he thought, and heard a faint, muffled humming from beneath the noise in the room.  
2D stared at the door, stunned by what he was hearing. He was suddenly afraid to enter the room, hearing it—her—humming quietly to herself made her seem so human. So…  
Noodle.  
The singer began to doubt how comforting this experience would be. He was hoping to say goodbye to Noodle, speak with her one last time and then regard the Android as nothing more than a replacement band member. This was supposed to be a proverbial lick to his injured heart, not a stab in the festering wound.  
It was at that point the singer began to question why he was reaching for the door. There was nothing to keep him there! He knew this was a bad idea. So why?  
I want to see her. I have to see her.   
He opened the door to the cupboard, not realizing the room had been fumigated with the stench of hot oil and wrinkled his nose when the smell hit him. His distaste for the smell did not last long.  
“Welcome, 2D-san.”  
The singer gasped, too many things happening to him at once—the input to his brain becoming overwhelmed with realization and recognition.   
What he saw greatly contradicted what he heard. He saw a robotic version of Noodle crouched on the ground, her black-rimmed eyes peeking up at him through her choppy, purple hair while several tubes varying in color, size and placement were attached to her person. Her back and head were supplied with the most—for her rationalization and her mobility he supposed—but she had one in each arm above her gloves as well. On top of her head was a blue beret, the usual black, sleeveless blouse and matching pants clothed her, around her waist was a belt of shotgun rounds and she had the trademark knee-high boots on her feet. This was an image that somewhat comforted 2D, it was this image that confirmed that yes, this was Android Noodle, this was not real Noodle. Real Noodle was not fed oil by a bunch of tubes so she remained operational.  
But what he heard…Oh God…he did not hear Android Noodle speak.  
He heard Noodle.  
Android Noodle had never spoken to him directly. As far as he can remember, he had never heard her speak at all since he spent very little time around her.  
But despite what his eyes were trying to convince him of, he had heard the voice of Noodle. His Noodle.  
And she had purred at him.  
2D could not be more ashamed than he was now. The moment she has spoken, purred his name like it sustained her instead of the fluid pumping through the tubes, 2D’s cock jumped in his jeans like he had been electrocuted. Good God, that voice! It was the voice of his Noodle! And it…it aroused him almost instantly…  
Now everything about the situation deemed it appropriate—and necessary—for 2D to leave. He need only close his eyes and he would have his Noodle…in his arms…while achingly aroused.  
“I’m glad you have come to see me 2D-san. I have greatly wished to see you.”  
Bloody hell…”Ye…yeh have?” He wondered if she was even aware of what was taking place behind his zipper, if she was capable of understanding. He hoped she did not.  
She smiled at him, the sweetest smile he had ever seen from Noodle and he winced with guilt. He definitely needed to leave, now, before he got lost in the illusion being spun around him.   
“Of course I have. But, can you come closer? I have not finished yet,” she smiled down at her arms, indicating the tubes, “and cannot yet move.”  
“S-Sure,” he heard the door shut behind him once his frame was no longer blocking it as he stepped closer to her—a timid deer sniffing incredulously at the bait left out. He stopped a foot away from her, his hands clasped in front of his erection—which refused, point blank, to be coaxed back down—and smiled weakly down at her, the tension in his body gradually lessening. She reached her arms out to his knees, pouting up at him sadly at not being able to reach him.  
“Closer, 2D-san,” she whispered, “I want to be closer to you…always.” The singer was undone. He had always—always—wished to hear those same words come from his Noodle and as far as he was able to tell at the moment, they just did. Closing his eyes, he stepped within her grasp, felt her small hands grip his knees and slowly slide up his thighs. His head lolled back with a sigh when her hands caressed his cock through his jeans, her deft fingers making quick work of the fastenings.   
She released his cock from its entrapment in his boxers and he bit his lip, waiting for what he had dreamt would someday happen.   
Her tongue gently swiped the liquid beaded at his tip, immediately earning a sharp gasp from the singer. His hands found her face and cupped her cheeks, his fingers tangling in her hair as her lips descended upon him to the hilt. The singer bit his lip again as her tongue circled his cock from tip to base, paying special attention to the base of his head.  
The singer fought the urge to buck into her mouth; she had one hand gripping his thigh while the other was shoved inside his boxers, fondling his tight balls. She was making it difficult to hold back, to hold on for a little longer and enjoy each and every delicious lick of her tongue on his cock. This was his dream coming to life and he was going to savor every moment.  
Had the singer opened his eyes or perhaps listened to something other than her soft moans as she tasted his cock, he would have heard the hollow sound of empty tubes colliding into one another from her movements, or the automated voice that said ‘Oil reservoirs depleted.’ Instead, he arched his back, pushing his hips slightly toward her so his cock went further past her lips.  
“Noodle…” he moaned aloud.  
“Yes, 2D-san,” she whispered, grazing her tongue across his tip so slowly he winced in agony. He could wait no longer. Gripping her head harder, he thrust himself into her mouth, barely registering the grip she had on his buttocks, encouraging his fast pace. He pounded into her wet, little mouth that sheathed him so perfectly. He could see his beloved Noodle, naked and on her knees as she suckled him. Her hands would start to roam over her bare breasts, pinching and teasing her own nipples as one hand dipped between her legs so she could come with him, her soft whimpers muffled by his dick signaling her orgasm’s approach.  
“Aaah…Noodle!” the singer’s grip on her face tightened as he thrust once more into her mouth, his orgasm tightening every muscle in his body and spurting into her waiting mouth. She pulled away from him, her tongue swiping at his slit again and causing him to jolt, one last spurt coming from him and landing on her closed lips.  
2D opened his eyes slowly, his dream dissolving into the harsh reality he had originally stepped into as he was greeted by a large, empty canister on the ceiling where the tubes and hoses feeding into the Android began.  
Oh my God…  
He did not…he did! How could he do such a thing? And to an Android! The singer glanced down, unsure of what to expect from the Android.  
She was crouched on the ground as before, her arms resting on her bent knees. Her back was hunched over, as if she was breathless, yet she was grinning at him, a salacious gleam in her eyes. Her bottom lip had disappeared into her mouth and he could see her front teeth peeking from underneath her lip. His eyes widened as a drop of his release dripped down her chin and onto her knees.  
‘Disengaging from reservoir connections.’  
There was a loud, hydraulic hiss as several tubes disconnected from her body at once. She rose from her crouched position and stalked toward him, the singer immediately backing himself against the door. His expression was a fight between horrified and disgusted, and he could not decide if he was more disgusted at himself or Murdoc’s creation. She leaned into him as he tried to lean away into the door, her hands resting on his chest as she stretched on her toes and placed a soft kiss on neck—because he had craned his face away from her.  
“Come see me again, 2D-san. I’ll always be waiting for you,” and with that she pushed passed him out the door and into the Engine Room, disappearing from sight.  
O.o End Flashback o.O  
A choked sob broke the silence of 2D’s underwater room and the memory that stained his thoughts. A tainted memory. What had been an endeavor to gain closure from the loss of someone he loved was now a sick, twisted memory that equaled up to nothing more than quick fix. He was a bastard. He hated himself. As if what he had done was not bad enough—allowing an Android version of Noodle suck him off—but he had enjoyed it; lost himself in his dreams so that it actually felt like his Noodle was with him…doing those things to him.  
2D heard the whale lumber past his window once more, a low whine echoing off his walls from the beast as if he was testifying his witness to the whole event. Bloody whale…The singer shivered from the beast’s proximity and from his desire to leave the room. Leaving meant he might run into the Android again…  
Running into the Android again meant she might come onto him again. 2D was sickened with the knowledge that if she did want him…he would let her do it.


End file.
